The Story of Us
by angelsinstead
Summary: Best friends Jason and Carly have supported each other through tough times. But when they both become single parents, there's only one solution—move in together and share the job and the childcare! Only, the secret desires they've held for each other become very tough to hide. But would revealing their love be a risk their friendship—or the answer to their dreams?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

She was born August 12, 1982 and she died February 21, 2006. She had been only 23 at the time of her death. She left behind a legacy in a beautiful daughter, a precious angel she had given the name of Claire.

Jason Morgan mourned her death with all of his heart and soul. Every Sunday afternoon, he took flowers to her grave as he held his daughter and told her about her mother.

"Your mommy was so beautiful," Jason said as he held Claire in his arms and stared down at Courtney's grave. "She didn't want to leave you, but she had to. She was so sick. With her last breath, she made me promise to take care of you... and to be happy again. But I don't know how to do that - be happy. I'm trying, but..."

His voice broke and he couldn't go on. Sweet little Claire who looked so much like her mother was peering up at him. She knew her daddy was sad, but she didn't know why. He was just about to comfort his daughter when he heard a voice behind him... but before she ever uttered a single syllable, he had felt her presence. It was as if they were connected by something deep and unspoken between their souls.

"Carly," he said as he turned to look at her.

Long ago they had been lovers. They had shared a deep and passionate bond. When the explosive fire of their romance had dwindled, they had remained the best of friends.

When she had been unable to care for her newborn son, Jason had been there. He had given Michael all of his love as if Michael was his own child. When Carly came back, it physically hurt him to relinquish the little boy back into her care, but he did was was best for Michael. The boy he loved belonged with his mommy.

Carly's voice brought him back into the present as they stood over Courtney's grave.

"I miss her, too," Carly stated. "So much."

She reached out for Jason's hand and gently squeezed it. She saw the telltale tears sparkling in his ever-expressive blue eyes. He was trying so hard not to shed them, but Carly saw him clinging to his baby girl as if she was his lifeline.

"Jason, you know you're not alone. You have me... and I love you."

"I love you, too, Carly," he said as he gazed into her eyes. The feelings between them were so powerful that they took his breath away.

Once again, she squeezed his fingers, giving him her strength. "It isn't easy being a single parent. I know."

She'd been raising Michael alone the past few years and now her boy was seven. He had bright red hair. He was such a unique and lively spirit. He was the light in Carly's life and she was so grateful for the love Jason had given him as a baby when she hadn't been there to give it. For months, Jason had been like a loving father to her son.

"I am trying to move on," Jason stated. "But I am just not able to. If it weren't for Claire..."

He gazed down into Claire's sparking blue eyes and smiled at his little daughter. He realized he hadn't smiled much after losing Courtney. He wanted his child to grow up carefree and happy.

"Carly, I feel like I am messing all of this up with Claire. It's like I don't know what's right for her...or how to be a father."

"That's how I felt after I had Michael, but you convinced me that I could do it - I could be a mother to my son, the kind of mother my child needed. You can do that, too, Jason. You are a wonderful dad. You are just grieving."

Jason hung his head, inhaling the sweet scent of his daughter's baby-soft hair. The scent calmed him as he continued to still hold Carly's hand.

"Jase, I think we should move in together," Carly suggested. "I'll help you with Claire and you can help me with Michael. It would be wonderful if my little boy had you to look up to."

"Could we do that?" he asked, a thousand questions running through his mind.

"Of course we could. It would be good for the kids. They could play together."

"Where would we live?"

"I think we both need a change of scenery. We'll look for a place, perfect for two kids."

Jason thought about leaving the apartment where he had lived with Courtney. There were so many memories there, but now they haunted him. He did need a change of scenery - a new beginning.

"Alright," Jason agreed. "I am willing to give it a try. You, me, Michael and Claire."

Carly hugged him, then kissed the cheek of his little girl. "You need me, Jason. Just like I needed you when Michael was a baby. I am going to help you through this; I promise."

He nodded. He knew if there was anyone who could help him through the endless haze of pain, it was Carly. She would jump in and save him without the slightest bit of hesitation, just like he would do the same for her.

It was time for a new beginning and he was ready to reach out and grasp it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two  
_

It wasn't long at all before Jason and Carly found the perfect house for their little family. They were getting the kids' rooms set up on a Saturday afternoon. Jason was busy putting Claire's toddler bed together while Carly was hanging colorful curtains and decorating the little girl's room.

Meanwhile, Michael and Claire were having a great time together, exploring the new house. When Claire got thirsty, she held out her sippy cup and asked Michael to get her some juice. Michael walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the bottle of apple juice. Very carefully, he took off the lid of the sippy cup, rinsed it out in the sink, and then filled it up with some delicious juice. Claire smiled at him when he handed her back the sippy cup. She took a big swig of the juice, then ran off to play. Michael put the apple juice away, then followed after her.

A few minutes later, the kids wandered into Claire's bedroom as Michael watched Jason finishing up with Claire's toddler bed. "You're doing a great job, Uncle Jason," Michael stated. Then he complimented his mom on a job well done as she finished hanging some bright pictures on Claire's bedroom wall.

"Thanks, Michael," Jason said, giving the boy a smile.

"Mom, Claire was thirsty so I got her some apple juice," Michael said.

Carly ruffled her son's bright red hair. "Wow, good job, Michael. You're such a big help."

Claire put her sippy cup down on the floor. She crawled into Jason's lap and started sucking her thumb. On her head was a wild tumble of beautiful blonde hair. "Are you having fun with Michael?" Jason asked his daughter as he was finishing up with the construction of Claire's little bed.

"Play!" Claire said in excitement.

"Claire, I have toys in my room! Let's go!" Michael coaxed.

Claire jumped up and followed Michael out of the room, the sippy cup now forgotten. Carly just laughed when she saw them run off together. "See, they are already having a wonderful time," Carly said as Jason stood up. "I knew we were making the right choice when we decided to move in together. It will be good for _all_ of us."

Jason nodded in agreement. Claire did seem more happy and carefree with Michael around. Michael had been longing for a playmate as well, so it was all good. "You always have the best ideas," Jason complimented Carly. "So, we have the kids rooms pretty much set up now. What did you have in mind for you and me?"

"Well, we could always get a hide-a-bed for the living room and take turns sleeping on it... or..."

Jason raised one eyebrow, wondering what else Carly had in mind. "Would you mind if we shared a bed?" she cautiously asked.

"You want to sleep with me?"

"It's not like we haven't before."

"Yeah, but that's different. We..."

"...were lovers," she finished softly.

He nodded. "So, you want to keep this platonic or are we...?"

"Jason!" she gasped. "I don't know what I want yet; you're my best friend. It's just that; I need you... and you need me."

"So, you want to cuddle?"

Carly smirked. "Yeah, that would be... _nice_."

"Yeah, nice," he agreed, wondering just what he was getting himself into, agreeing to share a bed with Carly who was his best friend, but also his former lover. He was suddenly having some incredible flashbacks of their nights of passion, her moans and her sexy sighs, and how free they had been together long ago as a couple.

"We can get a king-sized bed," she suggested. "It won't be so bad. I don't bite."

"Won't Michael have questions?"

"We will just tell him we have really strong feelings for each other...and we want to be...ummmm... close to each other."

That much was definitely true. *What the hell ever,* Jason was thinking.

"Okay, we'll get a king-sized bed," he agreed.

When it came to Carly, whatever Carly wanted, Jason always made sure she got it.


End file.
